Bubbles
by northernfiction
Summary: Rey has never had a bubble bath before, and Ben wants to show her what she's missing.


"You've never had a bath before?" Ben asked dumbfoundedly, "like, never?"

"Water was in short supply in Jakku, and since leaving there I've always been on a ship with just a small 'fresher." Rey's face coloured with embarrassment.

"Hmm," Ben eyed her carefully, "Well, I'm going to have to change that."

Rey raised a brow, "The ship we're on doesn't have a bath tub."

"Well, once we land somewhere decent," he still had a scheming look on his face.

"Ugh," Rey threw her hands up, "If you're planning a bath for me, make sure it has everything."

"What do you think constitutes 'everything' in regards to a bath?" Ben smirked.

"Bubbles." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bubbles?"

"Yes, lots of them."

Ben laughed, "Oh I'll make sure there's lots of bubbles."

"Good."

* * *

"Oh come on, Ben, why do you have to cover my eyes." Rey had her arms out in front of her, trying to determine where he was blindly leading her.

"Because it's a surprise," Ben said insistently, his large hands were covering her eyes. "Don't try peeking."

"I can't even try because your mitts are so big they cover my whole face!" Rey exclaimed.

Ben just laughed.

"Okay, there's a door in front of you, open it."

Rey did as she was told, "Okay, here's your surprise."

She gasped when Ben's hands fell away and she saw what was in the middle of the room. Balancing, probably using the Force, was a makeshift bathtub that was filled with pink bubbles.

"Wow, how did you pull this off?" She gaped.

"Well, it wasn't hard to find the 'tub' I just looked through some scrap ship metal till I found something suitable." He smiled. Ben found smiling to be so easy in Rey's presence.

She walked up and lightly dipped her hands into the vast amount of bubbles, she laughed as she raised her hand which was covered in the pink foam, then she blew the bubbles at him.

"Hey," He shook his head, attempting to get the bubbles out of his hair, "Those are supposed to be for your enjoyment."

"I enjoy them in your hair." She quipped.

He laughed, "Well, I'll leave you to enjoy your bath."

Rey smirked, then pouted, "What if I want to enjoy the bath with you?"

"You think there's room for two people in there?" He asked with disbelief.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

The bathtub was too small for two people. They sat on opposite ends facing each other, and Rey was laughing endlessly at Ben's knees sticking out of the bubbles.

She was artfully arranging pink bubbles on his head when she said, "You're right, baths are way better than the showers in 'freshers."

"This is not what I would call a regular bath." Ben rolled his eyes, "They should be relaxing."

"This is much more fun than relaxing." Rey smiled.

"You're right, this is more fun." He dumped a bunch of bubbles on her head and laughed.

"Hey!"

The mood shifted when he pulled her closer, "baths can also be sensual, you know."

"No, I wouldn't know." Rey smirked.

Ben just sighed then kissed her.

"You know, when we're like this, there's definitely room for two people in here."

He scooted a little further forward so Rey could wrap her legs around his waist, "there, made perfectly for two people." She smiled.

He was looking at her with her favourite expression on his face. She felt through their bond that nothing negative was running through his mind, all he was thinking of was her. Rey brushed some of the bubbles out of his hair and hummed with pleasure when he took advantage of her looking away to kiss her neck.

"Do I taste soapy?" She asked softly and she felt him laugh against her skin.

"What kind of question is that?" He pulled away, laughter evident in his eyes.

"Well if you're not going to answer my question, I'll find out for myself. You'll taste soapy, if I taste soapy." She kissed his mouth, then moved to his jaw, she kissed along till she reached the sensitive spot between his jaw and neck, just below his ear. She could hear his quiet moan, she smiled before continuing to kiss his neck and down to his collarbone.

"Well, do I taste soapy?" He asked breathless. She loved when he sounded like that, his voice would be low and quiet and sounded almost like a whisper; and she was the only one to hear him like that.

Rey grinned, "Yes, but it's not bad."

"As much as I'm enjoying you attention, this is supposed to be for you." He deftly moved her so she was no longer facing him, her back was now leaning against his chest.

"Oof," She let out the tiniest noise when he'd turned her around.

"Now this tub is big enough for both of us." She felt him smile into her shoulder. Rey let him take control of the situation, she leaned her head back against him and relished the way her body responded to his hands.

Baths with bubbles were undoubtedly one of Rey's favourite things in the galaxy.


End file.
